


Make Believe

by Miyuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki/pseuds/Miyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of KomaHina drabbles/one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Names

_Komaeda_

How many times has that name escape from your mouth? A name that seems to be imprinted on your lips, repeated over and over again since you meet him. At first it was just as a scold, since his name used to came followed by a firm "shut up", his personality getting easily on your nerves. Oh how ironic that now, when the two of you are alone and a weird feeling of calmness and peace fills you for being at his side, his name comes out with an "I love you" next to it.

::

_Hinata_

Such a sweet name that you never get tired of say, a name that seems to had been made to fit your lips. You can't help but be selfish and pronounce that beautiful name that fills you with hope and happiness every time you are with him, and even more selfish when you are brave enough to follow it with "I love you"s. Oh how surprised you were when he said the same to you, and for the first time in who knows how long, you heard your own name with loving words attached next to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Maybe one day I will dare to call you by your first name"._


	2. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dangan island setting!

Lighting…  
  1…  
    2…  
      3…  
        Thunder.

 _When is this storm going to stop?_  
Komaeda kept thinking over and over, covering himself with the sheet of his bed, covering his ears trying to muffle the sound of the thunders that kept going and going outside.

A strong noise brought him out of his mantra making him jump, someone was knocking at his door.

"Komaeda, are you there?"

Letting the sheet fall from his shoulders, Komaeda stood up and opened the door of his cottage.

"Oh, Hinata-kun" he said, surprised to see him. “What brought you here?".

"It’s just that dinner is over and you didn’t come, you weren’t at breakfast either".

"Don’t worry!" Komaeda almost screamed while another thunder went off, still trying to keep a straight face. “It’s just that I got some food from the supermarket and I’m not really hungry, it’s all".

"Are you okay? You look really pale, well, more than normal at least" Hinata said while murmuring the last part, doubting that someone would like the supermarket snacks over Hanamura’s food.

"Yes, I’m perfectly fine Hinata-kun" a nervous laughter escaping from his lips, but before he could keep going and making more excuses to not worry Hinata, another lighting flashed through the sky and instinctively brought his hands to his ears in anticipation for the inevitable thunder that followed up.

"Komaeda" Hinata, noticing his reaction placed a hand on Komaeda’s shoulder. “Are you afraid of the thunderstorm?".

"What makes you think that?" Komaeda tried to speak up but stuttering half way. “Fearing thunders is such a childish thing".

"You don’t have to lie".

"Well, maybe I am but you don’t have to worry about it, I’m sure you have better things to get concerned about than trash like me".

Komaeda took a step backwards letting the other’s arm fall to his side, Hinata sighed trying to keep himself calm it didn’t matter how many times Komaeda talked shit about himself, that always managed to get on his nerves.

"Hey, do you… want me to stay with you" Hinata said with a light blush spreading through his cheeks.

 _A joke, it was a joke right?_ Komaeda’s mind couldn’t process the fact that Hinata was showing real concern for him, much less that apparently he was trying to comfort him.

"You don’t have to do it".

"But I want to".

Knowing how stubborn Hinata could be, Komaeda opened his door completely letting Hinata in, just in time since the thunderstorm began to get worse and louder, rain pouring merciless from the sky.

"I hate this" Komaeda murmured unconsciously, standing at the middle of his room, trembling at the border of having a panic attack as the memories of the lonely, chilling childhood nights haunted his thoughts. No parents, no family, no friends to comfort him as he hid under his sheets, hugging himself just wishing for the endless thunders to stop.

Except this time was different, this time he wasn’t alone.

"It’s okay, I’m here" Hinata said, while holding his hand with some hesitation, not being used to be affectionate or really knowing what to do to calm Komaeda down.

For the first time since they had come to the island, Komaeda allowed himself to be selfish and without a second thought hugged Hinata, feeling the turmoil inside him calm down. He could regret it tomorrow when the sun shines again.


End file.
